regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Caldonia
Caldonia is a continent on The World. It is to the west of Solum and to the south of Arcadia. Caldonia it was frozen over around the same time as the Breaking of Arcadia. All dates mentioned below are written in the Arcadian Calendar, not the Caledonian Calendar. The Caledonian Calandar is 524 years ahead of the Arcadian Calendar. History In year -524, the first Humans arrived in Caldonia by ship from Arcadia and set up a base of operations on the North-Eastern side of the island. When the Humans first arrived there were friendly Scrag on the highly forested continent, who came to help the humans set up their new home. It was estimated there were between 8000 to 10,000 Scrag when the humans arrived. The humans had a brutal first winter in Caldonia, but the Scrag helped them for the first 30 years. The first few generations of humans in Caldonia were happy and peaceful. In year -489 King Caldon, the first Monarch of Caldonia, came to power. Things were flourishing. Then the Scrags turned agaist the humans and killed their king. King Caldon had 4 sons, the elder 3 sons were murdered and the 4th son, Thoros came to power and reigned for 19 years. Around year -370 the Scrag stopped being friendly with the humans and left them to fend for themselves. The humans however survived, so 10 years later, around year -360, the King of Caldonia, Rodaran I, was assassinated by a Scrag in his capital of Swampside, with the message that humans have to leave Caldonia. The humans refused and started to wage war on the Scrag. By year -310 it was all-out war between the Humans and the Scrag. However as the war started it appeared a great number of Scrag had evacuated. Only 15% of the Scrag remained in Caldonia, the the rest leaving for someplace else. Around year -252, the scrag spellcasters start magically summoning gnolls, kobolds, giants and other creatures, to attack the humans. Over the years the human population expanded as the remaining Scrag population were slowly eroded down. The humans kept pushing into the land, cutting down trees. When humans would attack the Scrag in the forests they would lose, but the Scrag would loose if they attacked the human cavalries. Elven legend told to Pharis speaks of an Elven Sorcerer also named Pharis who tried to halt the Human expansion into the forests as well. (Frozen Frontier Prequel: Lost Legends) In year -272, during King Horos I's reign, the capital was moved from Swampside to Conquest after the "forest had been moved back enough". In year -13, King Veradin II took the throne the war took a different direction. The tide of war having shifted with Scrag territory being slashed and burned. Also during his reign, King Caldon's remains were moved from Swampside to the Tomb of the First King. The Tomb of the First King was built as a taunt to the Scrag. In year -7 King Veradin II is killed by Scrags. Queen Martha IV, the second last Monarch of Caldonia, was sister to Veradin the II. She ruled between years -3 to -1. (Frozen Frontier Episode 45) Queen Dea I, the last Monarch of Caldonia, came into power after the death of Queen Martha IV, in year -1. Queen Dea was a powerful spell-caster, like the last few monarchs. (Frozen Frontier Episode 45). On the day of her coronation the curse of Caldonia struck and the land froze over. Some accounts blame Queen Dea specially for the curse of Caldonia. (Frozen Frontier Episode 11) When Caldonia froze over the 158 alive Scrags retreated into the mountains. In year 1509, High Princess Sela of the kingdom of Drekis launched an expedition to Caldonia in hopes of recovering the treasures of a lost civilization. The funds ended up funding the Drekis War of Expansion into Mistrya and Eridon. Also in 1509, the crew of the Riftdancer from Misscliks Seaborn visit to Caldonia takes place a few months into the Frozen Frontier campaign, but the two groups do no cross paths. Details The capital of Caldonia was Conquest. Other known towns were Salt Port, Treasure Town, Swampside & New Haven. The High Temple to Velmontarious, to the west of Treasure Town, was home to the Orb of Imprisonment. It was used to imprison some of the worst offenders in the world. According to records in Highcastle, Eridon, the abuse of this power was one of the factors that led to the gods causing the calamity that befell Caldonia. (Seaborn 4:01) It is reported that the order at the time were too eager to dispense justice and imprisoned people without due process. (Seaborn 4:04). Caldonia is home to 4 known Dragons, Sleet, Squall, Gale, & Frostbite. Frost Giants inhabit the southern mountains of Caldonia, there were simple small giants summoned by the Scrag before the freezing of Caldonia. They become the Frost Giants in order survive the climate change. Tribes of Kobolds and Gnolls cover the rest of the landmass, sticking mostly to the forested areas. Category:Continents